


Hear and Listen

by lionessvalenti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Senator Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Leia brings her baby to the senate floor.





	Hear and Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



The senate floor was hushed as Leia entered. It was her first meeting of the new galactic senate, but she knew her mere presence wasn't what brought an entire amphitheatre to silence.  
"You've never seen a baby before?" she asked, bringing her hand to cup the back of Ben's head. He was only two months old, comfortably asleep against her chest, strapped to her in a simple sling.  
"We don't want to wake him," said one man.  
Leia smiled. "But I want him to hear and listen. I want everyone to listen. So we won't make the same mistakes again."


End file.
